


Gentleman

by greyassassin24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Eating, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Submissive Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyassassin24/pseuds/greyassassin24
Summary: Alyssa teaches Platon to be a good, proper young dragon.





	Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CellPhish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellPhish/gifts).



Platon stood nervously outside of the door, the scent intoxicating. He could hear her, just a few feet away, crying out the name of another man and his body responded enthusiastically.

“N-niko!” She cried out, Platon could hear her bed struggling under the combined weight thrown against it.

Platon heard his father growl and the scent changed, Nikolaus was close. “You ready?” He snarled.

“Y-yes!” She cried out, almost screaming as another orgasm took her. He heard an even lower growl as Niko came deep inside of her, filling Platon’s nose with the sickly sweet scent of a man’s seed… no, it was more than that. It was the scent of an alpha’s alpha, the scent of a creature at the very top of the world’s food chain. The sound of creaking died down and the woman began to laugh. “Agyoth, I’m all sweaty, Niko.”

He heard the sound of clothes being put back on. “So you’ll speak to Lady Yvonne?” His father asked, this time in the Emperor’s voice. Platon’s stomach dropped out, desperately wanting to have that same authoritative voice and skill as a lover.

“Yes, yes.” Platon can hear the smile in her voice. “You don’t have to ravage me like that to get me to help you, it is my duty.”

“Ah, but it doesn’t hurt.” Niko laughs. “I’ll see you soon.”

Platon cowered as the door opened and Niko’s golden eyes looked at him curiously. “G’morning, father.” Platon bowed his head.

“P-platon?” He stammered. “Were you…?”

“I came to give Alyssa these,” He held up the dozen yellow roses he carried with him. “And… well, I didn’t want to interrupt.”

“So you simply listened.” Niko laughed. “You’re an odd one. Well, go on in.” He scurried away and Platon went in after him.

Alyssa was laying, winded, on the bed. “O-oh, Platon.” She smiled. “Ohh,” It was almost a moan and his cock twitched. “Are those for me? You’re such a sweetheart, always bringing me flowers… can I smell them?”

Platon’s whole body seemed to be on edge, trembling as he witnessed her. She was oozing his father’s semen, the scent driving him wild, but he attempted to control himself. His very first instinct was to tear off his clothes and pounce on his beloved… but she was trying so very hard to turn him into a proper gentleman and she would be disappointed if he turned into a snarling beast at the mere scent. 

He approached and held up the roses so she could smell them. “Ohhh…” That same half-moan. “They’re gorgeous. You are such a fine young man. Set them in a vase for me.” It was an order, a half-measure of steel behind it, and he obeyed like a good little boy, grabbing a vase, filling it with water and adding the roses. “Now, I’m not proper, so sit here while I run a bath and get all dressed up.”

That disappointed him. He wanted it, the semen, he wanted to swallow it whole and put his mouth to her young, beautiful cunt and not take it away until his lady was satisfied. But her word was law. “Very well.” He replied curtly. 

Alyssa paused. “Was that disappointment in your voice?” He whined and looked at the floor, ashamed. “Please, love, speak up.”

“I… the scent is…” He trailed off, too ashamed to speak.

“Oh.” Alyssa giggled, falling back against the bed. “I see. You want to continue your gentlemanly training. Very well. What does a gentleman do, Platon?” His voice caught in his throat, caught between ecstasy and embarrassment. “Hurry up, or I’ll take a bath and you get nothing.”

“O-of course!” He whimpered, approaching. “A true gentleman uses his mouth on his lady, regardless of how dirty or bloody she might be, her pleasure is more important than his own.”

“Mm, yes. Although you always get more pleasure from this than I do.” Alyssa grinned.

Platon debated saying he was sorry, but he realized that wasn’t what she wanted. So instead he knelt before her and put his mouth to her. The taste was sickening, salty and sweet, overpowering, almost bitter in a way with how much salt there was in it.

It made Platon hard.

He loved nothing more than the taste of semen, especially milked from a true alpha into his beloved. His own seed, delicious as it was, tasted nowhere near as amazing as his father’s, nowhere near as complicated and sophisticated.

“Good boy!” She cooed, wrapping her legs around his neck so he couldn’t escape. “Remember, when you want to please a woman, you need to pay attention to her clit. That’s the best place to put your mouth when you want her to scream.”

He doubled down on lavishing her clit with his tongue, sucking on it even as his tongue lashed down to her cunt for the delicious cum.

She gave in and orgasmed a moment later. “Alright, that’s enough.” She giggled. “It’s one thing to enjoy that treat, it’s another to tongue-fuck me until I’m numb. Bath time, and no whining, you got your cum.”

He nodded and licked his lips, the lingering taste keeping him hard. “Of course, love.” He got up and carried her to her bath, running it for her and washing her hair obediently.

“Remember the oil.” She chided, and he washed her olive oil through her honey-blonde hair. “Good.”

He shivered, the thought the taste of cum still running through his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for Cellphish Artistry. I love you!


End file.
